


Special Favors (Prompt: A Rainy Monday)

by bluest_skies



Series: Daily Destiel Drabble - Destiel Smut Brigade [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, cock sucking in the impala, daily destiel drabble, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/pseuds/bluest_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives a guy a ride home and the guy shows his gratitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Favors (Prompt: A Rainy Monday)

**Author's Note:**

> My daily drabble for the Destiel Daily Drabble at destielsmutbrigade.tumblr.com

Dean's eyes flick to the side, glancing out the window as a huge rumble of thunder peals out. The weather is pretty nasty and he's grateful for the warmth of the cafe he's currently sitting in and the warmth of the coffee. At least he's not like this poor bastard coming up the sidewalk, holding a newspaper over his head like its doing any good at all.  
  
The guy bursts through the door, soaked and rather sad looking, huge drops dripping from his hair and onto the floor.  
  
"Coffee?" The barista asks as the guy slops his way over to the counter.  
  
"Please," the guy replies, voice laced with exasperation. He tosses the useless newspaper in a nearby trashcan and shrugs out of his drenched coat.  
  
They exchange money for coffee and the guy wraps both hands around the cup, blowing lightly before taking a sip.  
  
"Kinda nasty outside to be walking." The barista says off-hand.  
  
"Mm," the guy grunts with a nod as he swallows a mouthful of coffee. "Well, my ride didn't show so...I'm kind of stuck walking I guess."  
  
"I could give you a ride," Dean says suddenly. "Where abouts do you live?"  
  
"Not too far. Off of Sycamore." The guy squints at him. "Are you sure? Maybe the storm will break soon."  
  
"Yeah I doubt that," Dean mutters as he glances outside again. "I'm close to Sycamore so whenever you're ready."  
  
"Now is fine. I'm ready to get out of these wet clothes."  
  
"I'm parked around the block. Wait here I'll get the car."  
  
~*~  
  
The drive isn't too far and neither one of them talk much, except Dean's passenger, calling out turns now and then. Other than that it's the splatter of rain on the windshield and occasional rumble of thunder.  
  
"My house is the third one on the left," the guy says, pointing up ahead.  
  
Dean pulls into the driveway, shifting the car into park before turning to his passenger. "Here you go."  
  
"I appreciate it," the guy tells him. "I'd like to thank you properly."  
  
Dean grins. "I think I could be persuaded to get dinner with you sometime."  
  
"Well, I was talking about sucking your cock. Like...now.'  
  
"O-oh. Uhhhh yea-yeah okay."  
  
They stare at each other a few moments before the guy cocks his eyebrow and says, "Pants?"  
  
"Oh! Oh right. Yeah. Pants. That, uh, that would be helpful."  
  
Dean makes quick work of the button-fly, lifting up to shimmy out of his jeans and underwear, pushing them down past his knees. The guy wastes no time, taking Dean's soft cock into his mouth and one of Dean's hands clutch the steering wheel while the other flies to the roof of the car.  
  
"Hooooly shit," Dean hisses as the guy works his tongue along the underside, flicking along the vein, until his dick is hard and straining, the tip flushed a dark red.  
  
Dean pants, little mewling sounds falling from him as the head is sucked, tongue laving around the top when precome leaks out in small spurts. When the guy moans around him, the vibrations around his cock make his head fall back with a groan, hips rutting up, pushing him further into the guys mouth.  
  
"Fuck...I'm gonna...oh fuck." Dean can't even finish his thought, looking down when he feels the guy pull away. He strokes Dean with one hand, mouth open to catch everything, humming approvingly as the first shot of come lands on his tongue.  
  
Dean watches wide-eyed as he takes it all, swallowing it down before sliding his mouth over the softening flesh to clean him up. He shivers from aftershocks, harshly exhaling.  
  
"Cas," Dean says, still breathless. "This role-playing thing?" He flaps a hand around. "Best idea ever."  
  
"You can thank me properly in the shower," Cas replies with a grin.  
  
"Yes sir."


End file.
